Candy Snowflakes
by A Cuppa'Nightmare Tea
Summary: "It's a lonely cold world. Get your arse a blanket and learn to stand alone." Jack frowned at the other spirit as he leaned against his staff. "And how's that working out for you?" A snowball to his face was his answer.
1. Chapter 1

******(Edit: -12/10/12- I've sorted out a few mistakes I noticed in this chapter. Please let me know if there are some I might have missed. Thank you.)**

**A/N: So... since everyone was apparently 'busy' last weekend, I managed to drag my mother along to the cinema to watch; 'Rise of the Guardians' and I gotta say... BEST MOVIE EVER! Ah, I remember when I saw a few of the first advertisements for it all those months ago, I was a little sceptical but I just knew this movie would be awesome- and it friggin' was! Whoo! **

**I always believed in Jack Frost when I was little, and damn this film me sad in so many places for him. I just wanna hug him dammit! And then the memories- oh gawd his memories, ;-; DAMN IT JACK, WHY DON'T YOU JUST THROW A SNOWBALL WITH A STONE IN IT AT MY FACE WHILE YOUR AT IT, HUH?! I'm so sorry Jack... ;3; ****And hell, somehow I ended up feeling sorry for Pitch in the end. He just wanted to be seen and believed in again dammit! ****Ah, so many feels~! It's killing me... Anyway, now I find myself writing fanficiton for this epic movie and silently wishing for the RotG books. ;-; I need 'em.**

******Anyway, **reviews are very much appreciated- and enjoy~!

**Info: This takes place, oh, roughly a month before the storyline of the film takes place.**

**Translations- (Forgive me if they are wrong.):**

**müde - tired**

**mein Freund - my friend**

**Es tut mir leid, tut mir so leid - I'm sorry, I'm so sorry**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Pitch knew he had to be quick. It wasn't safe to be here within the Easter Bunny's Warren- then again, it was never even a good idea to even be in one of the Guardian's domains.

Pitch would honestly never attempt to do something as reckless as this but he had something to do and he wouldn't let some stupid rabbit and his little walking eggs get in his way of it.

Luckily for him when he had taken look inside the Warren from one of his shadows, it appeared that the Pooka was nowhere insight oddly enough, but much to the Bogeyman's luck. Although he never believed in such a thing, even after that rather unfortunate encounter with Lady Luck herself. A rather fickle woman she was.

Looking up at the old willow tree before him, Pitch took another look around him, just in case. Luckily for him, the tree was in a secluded part of the warren, covered in shadows and surrounded by tall grass and twisted trees that hid it from view to be forgotten.

Pitch pulled out a small glass vial, which was filled up with a red liquid. Pitch eyed the vial unhappily. It had taken him a while to acquire this… disgusting substance.

And to think at the beginning he had no idea that this vial of an measly amount of this liquid would take him nearly three months to find. Inwardly he was glad he looked into it beforehand which managed speeded things up much to his chagrin.

"How troublesome…" He muttered.

He pulled off the glass cork keeping the liquid safe inside and held out his left hand. He grimaced as he poured the red liquid onto his outstretched palm.

"Honestly… couldn't you have a more… less sticky way of awakening you? So typical of you though…" he dropped the empty vial to the ground and allowed it to be sucked up into his shadows.

Glancing at his hand, and noticing that the red liquid was starting to drip down the sides, he then without a moments hesitance he pressed his red covered hand against the bark of the willow tree, letting the sticky red substance drip down it in small ruby rivers.

Suddenly, a sickening squelching noise erupted from under Pitch's hand, and the Bogeyman smiled to himself as he felt a sucking motion come from under his hand.

"Ah, there we go."

He grinned triumphantly to himself as he pulled his hand away, satisfied as the red liquid was suddenly beginning to be absorbed into the tree.

"Shan't be long now, shall it my dear, and I do hope you don't mind the sudden wake up call, I know how you like your sleep." said Pitch as the bark of the willow tree turned a darker shade of brown and started to make odd groaning and cracking noises.

But abruptly, the cracking noises stopped and for a short millisecond Pitch had thought it hadn't worked, until a giant crack appeared in the middle of the tree as if it had suddenly been struck by lightning.

"There we go." Pitch smirked to himself as he took a step forward and slightly peered into the very large and very dark hole that was now in the tree.

"Hello?" he called, his voice echoing inside the tree. It was rather dark inside, and even with the dim light prodigingout from behind him into the dark abyss in front of him, the Nightmare King still couldn't see anything.

Pitch took a step back and tried again. "Hello, are you in there? Are you still sleeping my dear?" he called out again.

This time though, a growl answered him, and it didn't sound all too happy. "_W_**h**_o **d**_a_**r**e**s** t**o** a_**w**_a**k**_e_**n** m**e** _b_**e**f_**o**_r**e**_ t_**h**e **d**_a_**y** o**f** m**i**_s_**c**_h_**i**_e_**f**_?" the voice grounded out, sounding positively livid.

Pitch stood unfazed by the obvious anger that arose from the spirit within the tree. "It's me, Pitch, Pitch Black." He said simply.

For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence.

"…**w**_h_at do you want Pitch?" asked the voice again, this time sounding less angry and more tired. "It's too early for this… what's it been… a month?"

"Roughly four."

The voice groaned. "This better be good Bogeyman…"

"Why did you choose to stay locked up in the Easter Rodents Warren anyway?" asked Pitch offhandedly. He looked around, grimacing at the sight of the colourful little eggs marching along a few metres away from them. "I never took you for one who enjoyed so much light, and… so many _colours_."

"Shut up…" the voice groaned again. Shuffling noises could be heard coming from inside the crack in the tree. "This place is… not my favourite of domains to stay holed up in for a long period of time. But it's not like I'm fully conscious whilst… I stay here you know, so it's easy to… ignore everything around me."

Pitch turned back to the willow tree, staring at it contemplating."I'll never understand why you don't stay in your own holiday world." A hollow laugh and a cough responded to this.

"Ah, you never will… haaah…"

"Hm," Pitch tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You really are quite weak, at the moment aren't you?"

"No shit Sherlock…"

"Language."

A yawn escaped the tree. "Müde…" the voice whined childishly.

"Oh I know your dreadfully tired my dear," Pitch soothed in false sympathy. He placed a hand on his chest. "And on my word I promise to leave you alone after this, but I must ask you one small question."

Only silence answered him, so Pitch took this as a good sign to continue. He knew he had to be quick and to the point with this particular spirit, as this one was not very patient once woken up from their nap. He knew this best, since he and this spirit had been, 'companions' for the past century or so.

"Listen closely my dear, for I'm sure you'll be rather, interested in what I have devised over the last century or so," began Pitch, inwardly groaning at the way he sounded like some travelling salesmen. He shook his head.

"I've finally found a way to get rid of the Guardians once and for all, and children all across the world will once more fear what goes bump in the night, the noises coming from within their closets and what lurks under their beds. They will finally believe in _me_ once again, and the Guardians won't be there to save them."

Pitch's fists clenched in anger at the thought of them, those pesky Guardians the Man in the Moon had so long ago created and gathered so that there would be _hope_ and _light_ in the world. Sometimes it sickened him.

"…and how does this have… anything… to do with I?"

Pitch shook his head out of his reverie, luckily catching what had been said. Pitch smiled to himself. This was good, very good if the spirit had even bothered to ask something- that meant he had his friends attention and interest probably peeked.

"Why, isn't it obvious my dear?" asked Pitch in a faux tone of pity. "You and I are very alike you know, we've both been abandoned, we've both been forgotten by the world, both left alone to fend for ourselves, alone in the dark…" A sharp intake of air could be heard being taken from inside the willow tree.

"Yes, that may be so…" the other spirit began. "…but they know of you. You're a legend… I am nothing but a mere spirit that the Man in the Moon decided to… toy with…"

"Then why don't you take out your revenge then!" exclaimed Pitch. "You can finally show them- _prove_ to them that you're not nothing- finally show them that there really is a spirit of-!"

"No Pitch…" the voice interrupted him. "It will never work… they can't… they _can't_…" the voice started to quiver slightly. "**_They _**can't even see me, only _you_… _only you_…" Pitch sighed, shaking his head. He gently placed a hand near the opening of the crack.

"I know, I know, shh," he simpered. "I know the pain you're going through my dear, but you see- this is _why_ I have asked you to join me. I know you're just as tired and fed up with them as much as I am. Come on, what do you say?" he stepped away from the tree, and held out a hand. "Join me, and we'll show this world what true fear really is."

No noise came from inside the willow tree, only silence came from the spirit condemned within it and that was enough to make Pitch wonder for a while if the young spirit had only been playing with him this whole time.

But then, after a few minutes of contemplative silence, the voice laughed.

"Nice try Pitch… I may be tired as hell but… I won't fall for your tricks…" Pitch narrowed his eyes angrily at the crack in the tree as the voice continued to laugh, slowly turning into a maniacal chuckle. "I thought you knew… after all these years after all… that that is my game. I'm the one who tricks… but never treats…"

The Nightmare King rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I _know_." He practically spat out.

He knew this was getting him nowhere; it was clearly obvious that his friend wouldn't help him, no matter how much he tried to persuade the mischievous spirit, even in their current state of weakness.

This was a waste of time.

Pitch accidently let out a growl of frustration, and the laughter suddenly stopped.

"Fine," he spat out, trying to control his anger. "I cannot force you to join me in my quest for revenge my dear," Pitch snapped his fingers. Slowly, dark swirls of sand started to circle him as he backed away into the shadows of and surrounding the willow tree.

"Even though you have denied me this time, the offer still stands my dear, but it is all up to you if you wish to help me or not…" and with that, the Bogeyman vanished into the shadows.

A small, but weak laugh echoed along a passing breeze.

"Sorry Pitch, but this isn't my fight, it never has and never will be…" the crack in the willow tree slowly began closing up. "This is your goal, this is your fight… I have no place in it, and I will not be your pawn mein Freund…"

Just as the crack finally closed up, the spirit concealed within the tree whispered one last thing, even though knowing no one could hear.

"Es tut mir leid, tut mir so leid…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This, is a little messy- then again, it kind of is suppose to be like that- kinda. Meh, I also ended up cutting off a bit of this- since I noticed something in it that didn't fit into this chappie. Meh. Oh well, I'll make a few tweaks to this chapter later, I'm too tired at the moment. Anyway- hello! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, been busy- since its almost Christmas after all- and blah, blah, blah. I'm also annoyed that it hasn't snowed where I live yet, seriously Jack- give me a break buddy! I need some snow this Christmas, all we got last year was some slushy ice- and I really just want it to snow. I love it.**

**Ahem, also, a big thank you to those who have reviewed this story. Seriously, it helps to know that some people actually like this thing- so thank you!**

******Anyway, **reviews are very much appreciated- and enjoy~!

**(Hopefully these are correct, let me know if they are not. Thank you.)  
****Translations:  
****Language: German translated to English**

**Müde - Tired**

**mein freund - my friend**

**Es tut mir leid, tut mir so leid - I'm sorry, I'm so sorry**

**Lass mich raus - Let me out**

**Was - What**

**Verdammt - Damn it**

**Meine Decke - My blanket**

**Vielleicht ist das alles nur ein Traum - Maybe this is all a dream -**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The willow tree sat silently, amongst the alcove of trees and shadows that hid it from curious eyes within the Eater Bunny's Warren. Although the tree did not fear that it would be discovered, it was long forgotten and anything that lived within the Warren dared not to come near its own little forest for the shadows that surrounded were not kind nor welcoming to any living thing.

There were many reasons why it was best it was left forgotten, so many, many reasons, but at least it was safe for the enchanted tree and its contents that it held within. And even though it was just an old tree it didn't mean it was unaware of the inner turmoil that its hidden treasure was currently going through.

* * *

_I don't like this._

_Where am I?_

_Why is it so dark in here?_

_What… why… c-can I hear something?_

_What is it?_

"…less sticky … … you? … typical … …"

_Who is it?_

_I… I can smell something. It's sweet, so very, very _sweet_. I want to _taste_ it; I need it, if I don't…_

"Ah, there we go."

_I can hear him. Yes, I know who… the smell… that smell, yes. But why? Wait, what is that sound? Something is, cracking- oh, no, please no, I don't want to wake up. Why am I waking up- it's too early isn't it- but the smell, that familiar, oozing taste, so warm and sticky. I must wake up._

_And I did wake up._

"Shan't … … now … my dear, … … hope you don't mind … … … wake up call, … like … sleep." _Someone has opened the gate. Who dares to awaken me? This has already happened... I hate dreaming of mein memories._ "Hello?" _Shut up_. "Hello, are you in there? Are you still sleeping my dear?" _Be quiet!_

"Who dares to awaken me before the day of mischief?"

"It's me, Pitch, Pitch Black."_ Ah, it was mein freund- but what does he want?_

"…what do you want Pitch?"

_It's too early for this… why am I still dreaming of this? It's too early, and I am so tired of the same old thing. Let this _end_._

"… better be good Bogeyman…"

_I can't remember much. I'm just too tired to care, what's the point? Just the same old dream, just a _dream_ and nothing more._

"… … …Easter Rodents Warren… …?"

"Shut up…" _Shut up, shut up. What is it?_ "Müde…"

"Oh I know you're dreadfully tired my dear…" _I'm growing so tired of the same old thing._ "… finally … …rid of the Guardians… … …children … …will … … …finally believe in … … … …Guardians won't … … …save them."

"_…_and how does this have…. Anything… to do with I?_"_

"Why, isn't it obvious my dear?"

_No, no, no, no. I don't want to hear it; I don't want to hear this again! Just stop it, enough with this damned nightmare already!_

"You and I are very alike you know, we've both been abandoned, we've both been forgotten by the world, both left alone to fend for ourselves, alone in the dark…"

_Abandoned. Left alone. Left to rot._

_Stop it._

"You're a legend… I am nothing but a mere spirit that the Man in the Moon decided to… toy with…" _I'm just a _toy_, I am _nothing_._

"Then why don't you take out your revenge then!" _It's too dangerous, I couldn't get into trouble, and no, no I can't! _Please_ stop it already!_ "You can finally show them- prove to them that you're not nothing- finally show them that there really is a spirit of-!"

"No Pitch… It will never work… they can't… they can't… They can't even see me, only you… only you…" _only you can see me you know. No it's _not_ true! YES IT IS! **Nobody** believes in me! WE **DON'T** EXIST! **Stop** it! _**Please**_!_

"I know, I know, shh,"_ I'm scared._ "I know the pain you're going through my dear, but you see- this is why I have asked you to join me. I know you're just as tired and fed up with them as much as I am. Come on, what do you say?" _No, no, n-no_. "Join me, and we'll show this world what true fear really is." _Please no… I'm sorry but I can't… we cannot disobey the rules…_

_I'm sorry._

"Nice try Pitch… I may be tired as hell but… I won't fall for your tricks… I thought you knew… after all these years after all… that that is my game. I'm the one who tricks… but never treats"…_ I shall trick and treat but most of the time I shall only trick since no one can see me. _**N**o o**n**_e b_**e**l**i**_e_**v**_e_**s i**n_** m**_e_._

"Yes, yes, I know." _He's angry. No, he _was_ angry, so very, very angry. And he probably still is..._

"Fine," _I don't like making him upset. Too much… he's been through too much and I… the only one who gave him something when the belief began to… to, to _die_._ "I cannot force you to join me in my quest for revenge my dear," _but he would if he could._ "Even though you have denied me this time, the offer still stands my dear, but it is all up to you if you wish to help me or not…"

_Sorry Pitch, but this isn't my fight, it never has and never will be. This is your fight. You deserve to win, even if it's just a small victory. There's nothing wrong with fear, we all need it in order to survive, otherwise, what would be the point my dear old friend?_

_I have no place in it though- although, maybe I do, maybe I should take the deal, I DESERVE TO BE BELIEVED IN AFTER EVERYTHING- no, I will not be your pawn mein Freund, and that is exactly what would happen if I agreed, I don't want that._

_I don't want to have a reason to _hate_ you._

_You're my _only_ friend._

"Es tut mir leid, _tut mir so leid_…"

_I don't like this. Somebody make it stop- PLEASE! Nobody believes. NOBODY. **No, no, no, no**. I don't want to hear it; I don't want to hear this again!_

_"You and I are very alike you know, we've both been _abandoned_, we've both been _forgotten_ by the world, both left _alone_ to fend for ourselves, _alone_ in the _**dark_…" _**_The Man in the Moon, I am nothing to him- and those Guardians, they _left_ me- but they never knew you- **liar**!_

_Lies, lies, lies!_

_I'm alone!_

_Somebody make it stop please make it stop already!_

_Make the nightmares go away already! Please, somebody, anybody- make it **stop**!_

"_**L**_**a**_**s**_s_** m**i_**c**_h r__**a**_**u**_**s**_!"

* * *

Suddenly, everything went quiet in the little alcove of trees and abruptly, the bark of the willow tree started to make cracking noises. For a moment of time the cracking noises stopped- but then came back, sounding almost ferocious as a giant gaping crack made itself apparent in the tree.

The willow tree groaned all the while, seemingly refusing to let the cracks and the hole in itself to open any further, but it was too late. And with that, a shadowy form fell out of the tree, yelping all the way as it brushed past the curtain of leaves of the willow tree, passed other various oddly shaped trees, going through bushes and somehow managing to roll down a small hill.

Luckily the spirit's body stopped rolling just as it reached the edge of a small pink stream. A couple of eggs that had been waddling by stopped short when they noticed the spirit on the other side of the stream.

The shadowed figure groaned tiredly, shifting about and getting up into a sitting position. A black shadow covered hand stretched out to the side and fell limply into the stream of pink liquid.

"_Was_…?" the spirit hissed.

The head turned and a small yelp escaped the spirits throat. The little eggs jumped in surprise and hurriedly hid behind a bed of colourful flowers, only some brave ones peeking out from behind. Quickly, the spirit pulled back their hand, shaking off the pink liquid hastily.

"Verdammt!"

When all of the liquid had fallen off, the spirit snorted before trotting back up the hill- on all fours mind you, somewhat like a dog although it was clear the spirits anatomy was clearly that of a human.

The little group of eggs turned to 'look' at each other. One of the eggs gave what appeared to be a 'shrug' and then suddenly jumped into the pink stream, before popping out the other side, covered in bright pink paint and waddling off after the mysterious spirit. The rest of the eggs turned to each other; it wasn't a natural thing for them to be so curious, or to actually even think for themselves since they were only enchanted eggs with feet poking out underneath them.

But every now and then there would be a bunch of Easter eggs that were, simply put, little buggers with no sense at all. They were also the hardest to find in any Easter egg hunt though, mainly because they were stubborn.

So, only three more of the curiously stubborn Easter eggs decided to follow after their brave leader whilst the rest carried on their way, hopeful that they were to be painted by the Easter Bunny himself.

Meanwhile, the shadowed spirit trotted back into the small hidden forest but stopped short abruptly. With a small guttural noise of surprise the spirit began looking around, slowly and quite, forlorn.

The small group of four bright pink eggs hid behind a tree and 'watched' as the spirit spun around in circles a few times before bursting out into a sprint, heading towards a large willow tree.

The eggs followed.

The eggs hid under the cover of the curtain of leaved the old willow tree provided and watched the spirit who sat in front of the tree- which had a large gaping hole in it.

"I… I'm awake?" the spirit said, almost incredulously.

The eggs jumped when the spirit growled and clawed at the ground as a few what appeared to be wisps of shadow flew away from its back. The spirit stared at its hand.

"Meine Decke…?" it asked, lifting its head up to the willow tree, deep in thought. "Vielleicht ist das alles nur ein Traum ..." the spirit shook its head before, much to the band of Easter eggs surprise, got down on its hands and feet and leapt into the hole in the tree.

The four eggs waddled out from under the leafy curtain and stepped cautiously closer to the hole in the tree. But suddenly, a sickening squelching noise erupted from within it causing the eggs to leap back as a strange, sticky red liquid came forth from the hole and landed on them as the hole began to close and the tree began to groan, almost in pain.

The Easter eggs turned to each other and inspected themselves and at the splatter of red liquid that was on them in various places. And they thought to themselves; they didn't look half bad at all! Then they proceeded to dance around the willow tree, inwardly wondering when that strange spirit would come back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Meh. Not much happens in this chapter, but things will get more interesting as this story progresses I assure you. And, feh, I suck at describing characters sometimes- especially my own. Ah well- I tried. Anyway, in this chapter you'll actually get to get a good look at my spirit character for this fic etcetera etcetera _etcetera_. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, oh, and Happy New Year!**

**Oh, and I won't be updating this fic for a while- but I'm not giving up on it! I just need a break from this one for a bit. Plus, I've gotta start revising for my upcoming exams in January- otherwise my mother will ban me from my laptop for _life_. And I dun want that to happen thank you very much. **

**Ahem, also, thank you to those who have bothered to actually review this story. And to those of you who have decided to favourite, and follow this fic- I appreciate it. Thank you~!**

******Anyway, **reviews are very much appreciated- and enjoy~!

**(Hopefully these are correct, let me know if they are not. Thank you.)  
****Translations:  
****Language: German translated to English**

**Warten Sie - Wait **

**Wo bin ich - Where am I **

******Vielleicht ist das alles nur ein Traum - Maybe this is all a dream **

**schlafend - asleep**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was cold. Very cold, even though winter had not yet fully fallen down onto the town of Burgess, it soon would.

Somewhere, near a frozen pond, an old tree began to make strange cracking noises which abruptly stopped for a moment of time. That is, until a giant crack appeared down the middle and something flew out of it, screaming loudly.

With a loud; "Oof!" the spirit landed not so gracefully onto a very hard and cold surface.

More and more black wisps began to remove themselves from the slumped form of the spirit until only a few were left, mostly still clinging to the left side of the spirits face and half of its body.

The spirit appeared to be female, with long scruffy dark brown hair that had random streaks of light and dark brown with black and some orange strands of hair mixed in. a bright orange hooded jumped covered the upper part of the spirits body and the sleeves were pulled back, resting at the girls pale elbows. On both her hands were black, leather fingerless gloves.

She also wore an unbuttoned black sleeveless long tail coat, which was in slight tatters at the end, and on the right side an arms length of a chain was tied to it. Baggy grey jeans covered her legs, but only half covered the spirits right leg since the jean leg was ripped just above the kneecap, and all that covered the slightly exposed leg was tightly wrapped bandages that went all the way down the leg and only stopping above the ankle perhaps.

And on her right foot she wore a white and black converse trainer that had a small, orange painted grinning pumpkin decorated in the corner on both sides of the trainer. The left foot was more or less completely covered by the long baggy jeans, and instead of a matching twin to the converse trainer on her right foot, instead was a plain white sock that had different sized blue spots decorating it.

Groaning, the teenage spirit slowly got up onto her hands and knees. The shadows that clung to the left side of her face, almost desperately quickly wisped away as a bright beam of sunlight shone down on the girls pale face.

Slowly, a pair of dull grey eyes opened and stared back at the pair of eyes in front of them. The spirit gasped in surprise and flung itself backwards landing hard on her back.

"Ow!" The spirit sat up and rubbed her back. She slowly got into a kneeling position and looked down again, only to sigh in relief when she noticed it was her own reflection staring back up at her through the reflective surface of the frozen lake she sat on.

"Warten Sie…" she muttered lowly. She reached out a gloved hand and tapped at the ice tentatively. Lifting up her head, the spirit looked around curiously, her grey eyes scanning the area around her.

"Wo bin ich?"

She sat dumbly on the frozen pond as she examined the slightly snow covered wooded area around her and the bright blue crystalline skies that hung above her head. Her curious gazed locked onto a pair of robins that sat by on a large rock before they twittered up and away into the skies. The spirit watched them, leaning her head back as they flew off before softly falling onto her back against the ice.

The spirit closed her eyes. "Vielleicht ist das alles nur ein Traum ..." she whispered to herself.

A light breeze blew by suddenly and the spirit sighed in contentment at the feeling of the cold against her pale skin. Her face suddenly scrunched up in bewilderment when the sound of laughter reached her ears. The spirit sat up, opened her eyes and looked around her.

"…?"

The laughter sounded like it was coming from nearby, and against an inner feeling in the pit of her stomach, curiosity won over the teen as she got up to her feet and carefully made her way across the ice only slipping ever so often until she reached the edge.

"Ugh…" the spirit collapsed to its knees after she had walked a couple of feet away from the frozen pond. She yawned tiredly, and peered down at her legs. "…schlafend." She muttered, shaking her hair out of her face.

Letting out another yawn, the teen hopped up onto her hands and feet and with a newfound determination and spring in her step, she began running on all fours. The numb feelings in her legs started to deteriorate as she hopped over a fence and a few bushes, all the while she concentrated on the closer she was getting to the sounds of children's laughter. Soon enough, the spirit found the source of the laughter.

She sat atop a nearby tree branch and watched as around six or so children ran around each other, and chucking small balls of snow at one another. A grin appeared on the teenagers face as she watched the children play their game happily with each other.

"Whoa!" the spirit ducked when a stray snowball almost hit her. Her nails dug into the tree branch she was holding onto so as not to fall off. "Whoa, nice shot!" she exclaimed, laughing to herself.

Inwardly, she so _badly_ wanted to join in on the fun the kids were having, it had been a long time since she had enjoyed a proper snowball fight, and even though this was probably not _real_, it still looked like a lot of fun!

The snowball fight caused her to grin widely in childish delight, and a strange feeling began bubbling up inside of her. It disappeared though, and her grin and a sudden feeling of dread washed over her.

The snowball fight continued though, but, she was more focused on somebody playing along with them, and it wasn't one of the mortal children.

Her eyes grew wide when she spotted a boy, somewhere around his teens, with snow white hair. He had pale white skin, and held a long wooden staff, and said boy was laughing merrily as he twirled around the children, throwing snowballs along with them, even though they couldn't see him.

_She knew they couldn't see him. _

Grey eyes only widened at the sight of the boy and a breathless whisper escaped the spirit.

"Jack Frost…"


End file.
